


Bi-Dynamic

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Secret Identity, Slurs, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: Steve keeps trying to keep secrets about his status in this A/B/O verse, but neither Bucky nor Tony have much patience for that. They know who Steve is.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 205





	Bi-Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> Trans folx, if you have triggers around an "incomplete" transition, there's a small chance this will ping that. Also the graphic violence is very brief and offered, not actually perpetrated.

Everyone knows that Alphas are dense, muscular. Not necessarily large, but strong. 

The SSR restricts the files. There are pictures, but everyone assumes densely packed muscle under that petite frame and Steve doesn’t correct them. There’s no proof of anything otherwise. Peggy Carter keeps his secrets. And now, of course, his Alpha scent is as Alpha as anything might be. 

Before Project Rebirth, Steve absolutely longs to be an Alpha, to have that kind of control, to be able to do absolutely anything and live at the top of a food chain. Once he’s there, he’d rather have company. He’s literally the only one like him. One-of-a-kind. Irreproducible, even. 

And then there’s Tony Stark. Tony thinks he’s a stuck-up oldschool Alpha chauvinist, when really he’s so prickly because he has a tremendous crush on the man, and is trying desperately not to just _beg_. He’s not an anti-omega jerk, he just can’t shake his deeply ingrained cultural beliefs that omegas are lesser and it’s shameful to prefer omegas for anything over alphas. Tony Stark is legendary for his gentle treatment of omegas, and his omega rights advocacy. The CEO of his company is an omega, for fuck’s sake. 

So Tony Stark thinks Steve is a snob and a bigot, when in fact he’s just an omega in an Alpha frame. When he thinks of omegas as lesser, he’s including himself. Maybe _especially_ himself, in this awkward fraudulent Alpha form. He feels a kind of distance from his body this way, like it’s not really _his_ , like it’s not even a body even. Sometimes it feels like his strange alien meat suit, or a burden he has to carry, rather than physically part of him. Sometimes it feels like he’s trapped inside the costume of a big awkward Alpha. But Tony Stark thinks he’s a confident, comfortable bigot.

That’s fine. Tony doesn’t need to know. And it doesn’t bother Steve that he’s so desperately lonely, or that when he smells a rich alpha scent like Tony’s he pops a knot now instead of slicking his OmegaSafe protective underwear (sexy, but practical). 

Yeah, right. 

He’s the problem: Steve Rogers _did_ become an Alpha in 1943, long-dormant glands suddenly triggering and slicking his body up with oil like it’s his mating season, his body growing in height and becoming bulkier still. There’s a bit of the sweet, lingering tang of Omega, but it’s soon overpowered by more dormant glands pumping out deep new Alpha scent. He’s a strong Alpha, he can immediately smell it. Strangely, his nose has the same sensitivity it always has for Alpha scents, picking the nuances out of them unlike Omegas. He can sense the most dominant in a group, sense packmates and bondmates, and even get a sense of health and mood. These are senses that have evolved in Omegas over time, to help them select a good mate. But in his new body, he should have the opposite sensitivity, noticing the Omegas in the room the most. He doesn’t. It’s still Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, and—a man with a gun, putting a bullet in Erskine and dashing off. 

Then it’s all action, little time for talk, and Steve just… doesn’t tell them. They assume that his scenting matches his new dynamic, given that his body is putting out clear Alpha pheromones. They don’t bother to ask whether the outgoing scent matches the incoming sense. And so he goes on through the War, doing his best to pretend, hiding his shame. Any hope he had for this mix-up being only about scent, not attraction, is dashed when he goes into war with Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. The two of them are Alpha dynamos, and he feels guilty as they accept him into their Alpha ranks. He’s like a sheep in wolf’s clothing, but he hides under the military excuse for taking orders so comfortably and even dodges them when he really needs to and has Alpha support. He loves the Howlies, and _Bucky_ , and Peggy becomes one of the men almost and Howard come to refresh their special ammunitions and lets Steve coax him between the a tents a few times at night, timing the watch, to suckle on his cock. He never tells anyone. Steve is extremely relieved by that. Only the SSR know. Not the men. Not the Howlies. Not even Bucky. He smells Alpha now. He gives Steve looks that are completely unreadable, but frequent. Steve imagines sucking _Bucky_ off in their tent, and he has to cut that thought off immediately, before he wanders too far.

As it turns out, Bucky does find out. He’s jealous as hell. He takes it out on Steve’s asshole, and then on the rest of his body. They have 12 days alone together in a cabin. Then they have to leave for a mission.

And then Bucky dies.

And then Steve dies.

And he wakes up, and he’s still so lonely, but now almost everyone he ever knew is dead. He’s not sure he can scent Peggy again and not lose it. He puts it off.

The problem is, he _craves_ Alpha cock. It doesn’t have to be huge. He’s into women just as well as men. And male omegas aren’t fertile, so it doesn’t need to plunge deep into his guts… but _no_ , what the hell is he thinking? He’s not an omega now. He’s an Alpha, and an Alpha _can’t_ have Alpha cock. Ever. Those days are over.

He trains hard in the SHIELD gym, and begins to believe it.

Then he meets Howard’s son.

His smell is deep and rich and makes Steve’s big new cock throb all on its own. Then there are Tony’s eyes, and his wit, and the way he commands a room. Steve is alternately silent and bitchy. He can’t be anything _but_ turned on. 

So he and Tony have this ongoing battle, at least in Tony’s head—the philanthropist omega rights activist who takes orders from his omega CEO and the defrosted, battle-heartened 1940s Prime Alpha. And once Tony has an idea, it’s hard to make him shake it. The more you try, the more he digs in, Steve learns. He wished he could’ve learned it on some other less-personal example. 

They’re constantly sparring, riling each other up, exchanging wisecracks. Steve has to be constantly on his game. It’s really hard not to break when Tony gets in his face. He always steps back first. He thinks Tony might be starting to get a clue, but then something happens that belies that theory. It all comes to a head when Steve and Tony are trading barbs one afternoon. As Tony thinks they’re gearing up for an Alpha-style fight, he follows custom and gets up in Steve’s face, steps between his legs like they’re dancing, and pushes his chest forward. The correct response is to shove back, or maybe to step back quickly and take him down that way. 

Instead, Steve freezes and gasps out, “Daddy _please_.”

Everything stops. Time stands still. 

Tony’s eyes go all dark, and he’s suddenly razor sharp. “What the fuck did you just say?” 

“I, uh, I…”

“Steven. Repeat yourself.” 

“I said… _please_.” Steve gasps, flooding with shame.

“And what did you _call_ me?”

Steve closes his eyes and bares his throat. He has nothing left to lose. He knows his language is old fashioned but it feels so good on his tongue, especially directed at Tony, _his Tony_. “Daddy.”

Tony leans in and bites, clamping down on Steve’s throat so that his heart rabbits in his pulse points. Tony is savage, and Steve is a whimpering mess, not only while he’s biting but after he’s stood up straight again and is just observing Steve, tilting his head to the side. It takes far too long for Steve to just stop moaning from the feeling of pressure on his throat, the way it makes him feel like there’s weight there even after it’s gone. 

Then he looks up, and Tony’s eyes pierce like microscope lenses, seeing into his very core. He’s dropping like a stone now. Steve loses his cool and starts rambling under that gaze. “I’m sorry, I know I’m not...I know I'm nothing you would want, I don't mean to, the serum was supposed to make me… but it doesn't… please, I'm sorry, please, you can do anything to me, I'll heal, you can make me bleed, pretend I still slick up, I need..." Steve’s rapidly spiraling into panic and a kind of subdrop, like he still has omega needs despite his alpha body. The fact is, he’s been dreaming of Tony nailing him since the first time he realized Tony had been extra annoyed with him and he was being quite tetchy because he had _gone into rut_ . One joke from Tony about a sweet little omega back home and it clicked. Steve’s mating seasons had always been exact. He knew the days by their moon phases. This was night one. He wasn’t going into rut because of an _omega’s_ season. He was going to rut because his own had started. So maybe it was all downhill from that moment of realization.

“Whoa, shit,” Tony mutters as Steve suddenly drops to his knees. “Steve. Honey. Look at me.” His hand slips gently under Steve’s chin, tilting his face up. “Before the serum. Were you an omega?” 

Steve nods miserably. “I’m sorry.” He feels so ashamed, not only of his dynamic but of the fact that he lied about it, that he covered it up. He’s not just an omega, he’s a _bad_ omega.

Tony frowns. “God, no, don’t apologize for… ah, fuck.” Steve’s entire world goes sideways in the space of a moment. Tony’s hand sweeps to the back of his neck, warm and firm, and Steve _keens_ and tilts into his thigh. It’s like a flood. No, no more floods, never again, but… it’s also even more like an avalanche. Layer upon layer, building up and picking up speed and momentum as they crash down the mountainside. Every little thing just drops him deeper, tugs him down like a rubber band leash exerting its force after being stretched out to the limits of Alpha behavior. The consequences are both sharp and deep. He whimpers and nuzzles against Tony’s hip. “I had no idea you… fuck.”

“Please?” Steve begs, everything spiraling quicker and quicker, the cold vice of panic so close now. “I’m not sure I can… I’m not sure I can stand it. If you don’t.” Tears start to stream down his face. He thinks guiltily of his attempts to make it with an omega woman in the USO touring group. "I've tried, but I'm… broken,” Steve admits. 

Then Tony kneels right down with him, to his shock, and presses their foreheads together, warm and tender unlike he’s ever been with Steve until this moment of burst tension. “Hey, no. You’re not broken, you’re beautiful. And even if you were broken, that wouldn't make me reject you." Tony offers him a little smile. "You know I'm a genius at fixing things, right?" Steve nods uncertainly. “You do have a huge knot though, right? Don’t let teenage me down.” 

Steve frowns, thinking _Howard’s son_ again, and then banishes that thought permanently. 

"Actually, let's start over. You're dropping, aren't you?" Another nod. "Okay… okay." Tony takes a deep breath, pulling just barely away and rubbing at the back of his neck. "I'm not doing anything to you without your consent. Do you want me, or is it just the drop talking? Can you even tell?" 

"I want you." Steve blushes so deep he can physically feel it. "I've wanted you for… since I met you." He squirms a little, and then offers one more piece of testimony. "JARVIS can confirm." 

Tony raises both brows. "Oh, can he?" 

"Sir, I believe what Captain Rogers is trying to indicate is that he frequently uses your name or image in the context of intimate personal activities." 

"Oh, do you?" Tony’s grin is bright. 

Steve takes a deep breath. "Yes. I… the serum didn't fully take. I'm big, I have a knot now, but… omegas smell the same,” he admits. “And… so do Alphas. But I know it's not the same for you. I… could use a blocking scent, if it would help? You could put my cock away, maybe… duct tape it? That could work." 

"Jesus, Steve. No." Tony touches his cheek so gently, like he’s crafted from something expensive. Maybe technically he is, rare earth elements, gamma rays and the lives of German chemists alike. "There are a lot of good uses for duct tape, but that is not one of them. I'm sure as hell not going to make you bleed either. Steve… I like the way you smell. I like your body." Tony squeezes _Steve’s_ neck this time. "I'm pretty sure I'll like your cock and your Alpha come, too." 

"…what?" 

"I'm bi-dynamic. Do you know what that is?" Tony asks as he gets to his feet and tugs Steve with him by the wrists, even the brief hold making Steve tingle all over combined with the close proximity of Tony’s Alpha scent. 

Steve frowns, his head clearing as he lets Tony lead him to the sofa. "Both… dynamics? You're like me?" He can’t really stop himself from sounding pretty horrified. 

But Tony laughs softly, shaking his head. "No, no… I'm pretty sure you're unique, sweetheart." That simple statement lights Steve up inside, and he instantly calms. "Bi-dynamic doesn't have anything to do with your body parts. It means you like both. Alphas and omegas. Both smell good." 

Steve's eyes widen. "Wow. Do they… how did they make you like that?" 

But Tony just frowns in confusion. "No one made me like this. I was born this way. It's rare, but it happens. Happened in your day, too, people just tended to not say anything about it and be horribly confused." 

In fact, Steve suspects he is also quite confused. He smiles a little and rests his hand on Tony’s thigh. “You’re really sweet, Alpha. Honestly, the kindest Alpha I’ve ever met, no lie. But… it’s okay. You don’t have to treat me so gentle, you can do it the normal way.”

“The… normal way?” Tony’s frown does not relax.

“Yeah, like… really rough. Mean. How Alphas do.” 

“Steve....not all Alphas are like that. Were all _your_ Alphas like that?” he gently inquires. 

“Well I only had the one,” Steve shrugs. 

“Bucky Barnes.”

“Yeah. Just Buck ‘n me. Till the end of the line.” He fights down a lump in his throat.

“To the end of one lifetime, at least,” Tony suggests. “You’re just the lucky bastard who gets two.”

Steve smiles at that and blushes a little. “Do I?”

“Mm, yeah, sweet little omega-Alpha,” Tony purrs in Steve’s ear, making it sound so dirty. “You get another Alpha. You get to be mine.”

Steve shivers all over. 

“No one since Bucky, though? And he treated you…” Tony stumbles for a second, obviously substituting a word choice. “...mean?”

Steve shrugs. He won’t emphasize the first part, as it’s technically true but their time together was not all contiguous. “I was his. At first I was fragile, so he was careful with me, but then I wasn’t anymore, and he wasn’t happy about what I’d done to myself without his permission. Making myself Alpha meant I couldn’t be his. And I let him believe that, until…”

“Until you couldn’t anymore?”

Steve nods, guilty. “I needed him. _Really_ badly. I couldn’t handle it anymore.”

“Was there anyone else in the war who met your omega needs?” Tony asks, suddenly realizing what his phrasing has missed. 

“I’m an Alpha,” Steve mumbles, but he’s all pheromone-drunk and it sounds comical to his ears, Tony is drenching him in rich, enticing Alpha scent, the most compatible Alpha he’s scented since Bucky, if he allows himself to think in those terms. And if he can smell that, so can Tony. “I don’t have omega needs,” Steve says, but it comes out as a breathy whisper. 

“ _Slut_ ,” Tony barks. “Did anyone in the _war_ meet your _omega_ needs, before you told your _Alpha_ that you were still his sweet omega, for all intents and purposes?” 

“I,” Steve practically squeaks. “Not sure you want to know this.” 

“Oh, I wanna know,” Tony grows.

Steve speaks deliberately slowly, word by word. His hand is still on Tony’s thigh. “No one but a certain person we both…” 

“ _Oh_! God, no, I don’t want to know that.” Tony gives Steve a long, heated look though, before he puts it away. “We’ll never speak of it again. My point is… you have needs. You need to fulfill them. I don’t imagine your Bucky liked it much when he smelled another Alpha’s scent on you?”

“No, Sir,” Steve agrees. 

“Well similarly, when it comes to fulfilling those needs, I would much prefer for you to do it on my cock,” Tony muses, and as he does so, he reaches up and cups Steve’s throat, almost idly. Steve’s reaction, however, is anything but casual. He goes right the hell down into subspace, everything that’s not Tony becoming hazy and unimportant. He can almost feel his pupils dilate, and Tony’s eyes are greedy on his.

“God, that’s hot as hell. That’s how I‘m going to take you down in public, or if you’re being recalcitrant or get riled up and need to be brought down. Drop you just like this.” Steve’s a little shocked at how willing Tony immediately is to be publicly involved with him, like this, and then he realizes that it should be _his_ shame, by the beliefs he grew up with, but he doesn’t feel it. He’s proud to be with Tony, to be his Alpha boy. Just the thought of that kind of strict discipline and Total Power Exchange makes him slip to the floor, falling to his knees, already literally drooling. “That's right, down you go" Tony purrs. “Good boy. Unzip your pants and show me your cock, bottom boy.” Steve fumbles a few times, but his face is still lax, drool still spilling freely from the sides of his mouth. They’re in the _common area_. Maybe JARVIS is redirecting everyone, but Steve doesn’t even care. Tony watches him with a voraciousness that could fully sustain Steve for months. Steve tucks the band of his underwear under his heavy balls and shows Tony his big alpha cock, the loose skin hanging where his knot will form at the base. 

“My sweet little omega-Alpha,” Tony coos, petting Steve’s growing knot with one hand as he jerks him with the other. Then he directs Steve to scuttle back, and Tony leans forward, bracing his legs wide and opening his _mouth_ around Steve’s knot. It pops full and Tony almost _massages_ the sensitive tissue with his lips and tongue, until Steve spurts hard and makes a mess all over their clothes and Tony's hair.

“Oh!” Steve exclaims, clapping a hand over his mouth. “Alpha I’m so sorry, I…”

Tony groans and sucks down Steve's cock while he's still coming, letting him flood his Alpha's mouth with the remainder of his spend. Then he pulls Steve in by the back of his head, leading him to lick the leaking come from Tony's mouth and then felch the rest of it. They kiss, strings of come joining their mouths, for long moments. Steve’s swollen knot eventually deflates, but his desire for Tony never does.


End file.
